<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【态鸡】你和我的时代 by suliwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025864">【态鸡】你和我的时代</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu'>suliwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*时间2018夏季赛垃圾话拍摄现场。／以rookie的姿态，谈你我的时代。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liu "Zz1tai" Zhi-Hao/Song "Rookie" Eui-jin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【态鸡】你和我的时代</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>rng主场的后台里，黑金与银白混作一团，一群小学鸡们逛幼儿园般吵嚷，几个年纪大一点的自诩老成持重坐在一边生生齐打了个寒战，却不想自己也并没比这些所谓的“皮孩子”大多少，只不过是多打了几年职业见了几年市面罢了。</p><p>说来也怪，在lpl赛场上大家论起年龄来都是以赛季做衡量的，仿佛说相声，打个照面先论论辈分资历，“您哪年开的手啊？哟，S6？那在下不才忝称一声哥哥吧。弟弟，我s4开始打的，你呢？”实际的年龄反倒是其次了。</p><p>这一群人里，最大94年生的杜不传，搁后面96年到00年，相差也不过三四岁。选手编号100+的喻文波自然是brother in brother，从s3s4甚至s2开始打的几个不自知间举手投足已经有了长辈的气息。</p><p>譬如这时候坐在旁边小憩的简自豪，譬如难得又相聚的老朋友刘志豪和宋义进。</p><p> </p><p>rng·zz1tai和ig·rookie，两个人穿着不同的队服，如同旧日一般坐在一起摆弄手机。乌黑的发顶靠在一起，一个清秀英气一个憨态可掬，丝毫不像是在职业赛场上摸爬滚打五六年的样子，只是眼神和谈吐暴露了这是两根刷绿漆的老黄瓜的事实：“当年我打职业的时候，好像还没有年龄限制，我跟葛炎才十五岁——”这话是刘志豪开始说的。</p><p>但是他的确有资格说这个话，毕竟在场的人算起编号来数他最小，003。</p><p>面前喧闹声不休。上单们倒是人均乖巧坐在旁边，大概是秉承了lpl蓝领上单的优良传统。余下的小伙子们吵吵闹闹，甚至搬起凳子作势要打，你追我赶如同真人版猫和老鼠，无忧无虑，神情快活。刘志豪想想自己职业生涯的开始，似乎也是这样吧，懵懵懂懂？他是皇城根下长大的孩子，家境优渥出身清白。似乎这就是任性的底气了，对于一个孩子来说，无忧无虑，想做什么便去做。当年父母问刘志豪要不要出国，他考量再三，眼睛扫过花花绿绿电脑荧屏上的三千世界，咬咬牙说要去打职业。</p><p>刘志豪是幸运地跟着潮流长大的一代人。他小时候被打扮成年画娃娃懵懵懂懂送上春晚的舞台，学生时代把流行的街机都打过一遍还研究过些计算机的知识——在同龄人都在看少儿频道动画片的时候。当然，这不是说他不爱看动画片，他也搬着板凳蹲在电视机前追过整部奥林匹斯星传和魔豆传奇。</p><p>盯着那些脸谱化二次元的诸神上演一出出悲欢离合，又眼见着一群熊猫围着七颗豆子闹得天翻地覆，小小的刘志豪稚嫩着一张脸，连连拍手叫着好。这些色调明快清新甜美的动画很难有什么悲伤的情节，偶一遇见离分的镜头，便显得惊天动地。他咀嚼着身世复杂的反派因为喜欢温柔美丽的女主角改邪归正，捂着眼睛从指缝里投一投目光出来，正好赶上这一集放完。片尾曲娓娓响起，“少了颗眼睛的玩具熊／在埋怨不再有人抱抱他。”小刘志豪撇嘴，多大了还玩玩具熊！幼稚死了呀。</p><p>遥控器一放，他被妈妈喊去吃晚饭，预示着故事的结局便尘封在了彩色电视机里。于是似乎好多事情都在他不以为然里尘埃落定，譬如不经意间忘记了童年看过故事的结尾，譬如不经意间选了当时尚未成气候的电子竞技作为职业。</p><p>那年刘志豪才十四五岁，却没想过他的童稚时代就这样轻巧而笃定地画上了句号。</p><p> </p><p>“是，你当时也没想过会打中单，这话都说过了多少年了，你还在说。”宋义进嗔怪看他一眼，嘴上说着不耐烦，脸上却还是乖乖的神情，专注而虔诚听着旁边这个黑衣服的男孩子讲话。</p><p>“那怪我咯？哇你真的好机车。”刘志豪爱笑，三句话必有一笑，或微笑或大笑，这倒是和宋义进十分合衬。当时挖煤兄弟刚来到ig，彼此语言不通，宋义进挂着一脸傻笑，圆嘟嘟的脸上便连眼睛都看不太见，叫性情开朗的刘志豪一见就觉得万分亲切。8012了，各自都成年了，刘志豪磨去了些当年的无知和稚气，家教里的谦恭和分寸占了上风，处事说话便自带了优雅的气度。然而宋义进却是越来越憨了，每说一句话之前必定先咧开嘴，炫耀给对方一口整齐的白牙，然后才挠着头发说出下面的话来。</p><p>此刻和刘志豪谈天的时候，宋义进那些天然呆和纯真更没有什么阻挡，便一股脑倾泻出来。</p><p>“你自己心里，没点批数嘛，说话像个老头子。”</p><p>“真正的老头子早就去直播了——你看没看过葛炎直播？他们都喊他老夫子和大番薯呢。”</p><p>“看了看了，还是那么胖胖！”</p><p>“你怎么老盯着人家胖看啊，哇你这个人真的是——”刘志豪瞄了上手去扯肉鸡的肉脸，“好汉要不要提一下当年勇？”</p><p>别看现在ig人均文工团水准，唱念做打无一不精，从前的ig是比现在的jdg更加“兄弟齐心一千多斤”的存在。初代igpdd和双子星人均不含头二百斤，二代ig上中下三条线一夫当关万夫莫开，大家去吃饭都眼巴巴盯着葛炎，“先点菜吧！”</p><p>“点！”</p><p>于是全ig上下恶性鲟环，日复一日，拍拍肚皮人形酒桶。</p><p>那个时候刘志豪对从韩国来“抢他位置”的小中单一直抱着丝莫名的敌意。他出道是“天才中单”，狂傲又肆意，加上队里的人都是他的老大哥，把他和葛炎当作自己弟弟来宠。有神威皇子遮挡，有军师秃子殿后，有一代背锅侠影子，还有孪生兄弟般满口批话又单纯的葛炎。这简直是个完美的小世界，刘志豪也以为这个完美的小世界会一直走下去——直到孙亚龙刘谋都退役。ig一点一点走上正轨，lpl百花齐放的时代也渐渐到来，然而百花齐放里再也没有那个挥舞着醋钵大的拳头喊口号的骚话男人，也没有那个一脸假扮忧郁身经百战带着他们去探险的老大哥。</p><p>这个时候队伍又劝刘志豪从中单转去打上单。</p><p>昔年的刘志豪对位置并没有特别的执念，毕竟刚开始为了好玩，只不过在中单位置呆久了，他对“ig中单天才少年”这个名字渐渐有了自己的固执，这固执和学校里拿过一次第一便对那个众人仰望的位置念念不忘不舍不弃一样，一旦有人要危及他的第一，一面对那个威胁他头名的人咬牙切齿，一面心里又有不能说出口的忐忑和自畏，仿佛脚下走着的不是道路而是刀尖。以是虽然并没有人质疑他的操作水平有问题，年少的他却觉得风刀霜剑严相逼，全世界都在回荡着“刘志豪已经不配坐在中单位置”的声音。</p><p>就这么僵持着。和世界、和队伍，也是和自己。</p><p> </p><p>挖煤兄弟的到来把刘志豪往未知里更推了一步。他带着审视的目光看着这个lck来的kt冠军中单，心里愤愤不平，你都有冠军了，干什么来抢我的糖吃！陌生的环境陌生的语言环境里，宋义进留给刘志豪的第一印象却是个傻笑的小胖墩。笑，有什么好笑的，刘志豪那些尚未褪尽的小孩子气的心眼作祟在心里嘀咕着，每天就偷偷在背后看着宋义进的排位和操作，绞尽脑汁想挖掘这个人到底有什么好的，能叫他这样骄傲的人让出中单的位置。</p><p>后来他知道了，宋义进其实也不过和他一般大，从这个角度来看宋义进比刘志豪更辛苦：漂洋过海，跌宕转折，明明拿了lck冠军却擦肩世界总决赛。</p><p>但是那也是长大之后才明白的事了。</p><p> </p><p>二十岁的刘志豪才能懂，而十六七的刘志豪天天像背后灵一样阴魂不散缠着宋义进。宋义进也不恼，还是甜笑，一边笑一边打训练赛和排位。一个浑不在意，一个心里有鬼，浑不在意的继续兢兢业业，心里有鬼的却看着那些操作骤然泛起一阵凉意和无力：原来这个世界外真的有比他更有天赋、也更努力的人。这是刘志豪第一次意识到这件事。日后回想起那一刻时，他总会开玩笑说，这是他青春的开始。</p><p>然而道理想明白了、上单转了，那口气却是不得不争的。奈何全ig都是出肉装的，毁也毁在这张嘴上——那天刘志豪提根黄瓜洗干净了当水果啃他都能流口水。还不怎么熟稔的俩人面面相觑，刘志豪下意识劈手一掰两半，韩国小胖子接了中国小胖子的黄瓜，孟光接了梁鸿的案，这就算是一切开始了。</p><p>宋义进刚来中国的时候本还没有那么圆滚滚，问题是实在抵挡不住美食的诱惑，仿佛被刘志豪葛炎按下了胃口大开的按钮，出飓风一顿饭能吃三顿的量，于是二代ig远远看去和一代ig完全一致。后来每每提及这事大家一边哭天抢地一边往嘴里塞肉，大抵上当得起一句，“我错了，下次还敢。”</p><p> </p><p>“是真滴老了——”刘志豪舒舒服服伸了个懒腰，看着这些人扭打成一团，时而野辅抓下，时而下野包辅。他换了个姿势，侧着身子窝在扶手椅子里面对着宋义进。宋义进耸一耸圆圆的鼻子，“咱俩当时见面的时候，是不是也跟他们差不多大？”他自从减肥之后身材已经十分轻便了，细胳膊细腿。奈何他个子又矮脸又圆，无辜起来一张脸涨红成粉白未熟的苹果，倒十分匹配他”肉鸡“的诨名，一只肉了吧唧的小肥鸡。</p><p>“哪啊，”刘志豪掰着手指算，“你超糊涂的，当时我们可比他们小。”他说话本就慢条斯理不紧不慢，在rng跟洪浩轩相处久了，更是带上台湾男孩子习惯拖一点的尾音。</p><p>“行——，”宋义进捧着脸，双肘支在膝盖上，乖巧得像个孩子，“你说的都对。”他们两个都是97年生的，掐指一算今年二十又一，然而时光在宋义进身上似乎是倒流的一般。逆着亮白的光看去，宋义进整张脸圆融剔透散着莹白的光，黑发白袍竟比当初十七岁相遇时更加纯真稚诚。</p><p>刘志豪撩撩他柔和蓬松的黑发，笑，“你还是黑头发好看。”</p><p>宋义进眼睛顺着那只手往上看，黑眼仁拼命翻。平日里他总是笑，一笑双眼便只剩下了两条弯弯的弧线，此时奋力瞪倒显出来澄澈的一双黑白分明的眼来，配着他娃娃脸蛋宛如一个小学生好奇又虔诚地问这清风无故为何要吹乱他头发丝，实在是乖。</p><p> </p><p>俩人年少时候着实没有现在这么乖巧。s5正好俩人十八岁成年，既然成年了必然要举行一个仪式——于谦老师说的妙，抽烟喝酒烫头。电子竞技烟不能恰酒不敢饮，头总是可以烫的吧？两个胖小子对着彩虹战队QG花里胡哨的头发流口水，确认过眼神，这个头不仅要烫，还要染。于是从tony老师那里出来之后，两个人美滋滋对视一眼，自古红蓝出cp，刘志豪很满意，宋义进也很满意。留下背后鲟将军kakao射可可被水淹没不知所措，叹了口气，对自家上路和中路的神奇审美不敢苟同。</p><p>于是整个s5的游戏画面里出现的ig颜色都让人脑袋疼。偏两个人还跳脱，一口一个态妹肉鸡宝宝，没得把一众粉丝看客雷个半死。宋义进学中文的速度飞快，开直播的时候已经可以看得懂直播梗了，这一大半要归功于刘志豪。他开一个直播，镜头里就有两个人同时大放厥词你侬我侬郎情妾意——倒也不嫌黏糊。偶尔遇见看不懂的梗，宋义进直接点点，“这什么意思？”刘志豪一脸贼笑，“175是身高，55是体重，30是那个，那个dick......”完全不顾观众的感受，一对狗男男，啧。</p><p>狗男场上场下都黏糊的紧。ig那段时间的花絮照片里都是高一点的刘志豪搂住宋义进，小胖鸡顺带扯扯贼贼态的耳朵和脸。宋义进戴着牙套也拦不住一颗想出道的心，每天嘴里哼着歌不断，基地有吉他，闲来没事刘志豪就给他伴奏——他也是个喜欢音乐的，从小学钢琴乐感也好，想想zzitai这个名字便是化由陈绮贞那首花的姿态，俩人不自知冥冥之中有了无数的可能和共通，相遇相知便是一种巧合一般的必然。</p><p>那个年头职业选手还是很爱发微博的，于是那些记录着“贼贼态”和“肉鸡宝宝”的灿烂时光的文字，纵使湮没于茫茫数据里，也固执而顽强地存在着，像少年们无穷的生命力，葱茏在每一场野火里。</p><p>“说你胖你还喘上了，”刘志豪撑着下巴，清秀的五官标致得紧，哪是那些年里灰头土脸胖乎乎非主流少年的模样。“那次我说要转会，你还巴巴跑过来找我——哇哦。深情。赞。”</p><p>“你能不能，就是不要学台湾腔说话！说普通话，像我一样不好吗！”宋义进不干了，开始抡起胳膊作势要打。被一个韩国人教训说普通话不好吗，这简直荒谬，然而放在他们身上却自然而然，好像是长久以来每一天都这么插科打诨，久而久之便成了一种约定俗成。</p><p>没有一种习惯不需要打磨，也没有谁天生就要为谁而生。纵使再天生一对，也要抹掉最细小的棱角才能一块儿向前滚而不是停留在原地。</p><p>两个人配合的初始并不是十分顺利。刘志豪刚刚转上单，搭配的又是对线一贯强势的鸡真主，以是俩人总是抢线发育，搞得打野焦头烂额。宋义进操着一口夹着韩语的汉语，虽然急的满头大汗，仍然一个字一个字说着没关系，刘志豪听了心里一软。十七岁的少年人最尖锐也最柔软，敢割伤黑夜，遇到真正的温柔也断断忍不下心去破坏。算来他打职业以来的队友，纵使给他诸多温暖，但却也是男人式的、铮铮铁骨般的，他和葛炎在一起也是皮来皮去，却从来没有个同龄的男孩子陪着他，对他说这些事，“都没关系。”</p><p>仿佛终于有了人肯看着他长大一般。这一懵懂和成长，就是两年。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>两年算长吗？也不算。但是绝不是短小的一刹那。两年来葛炎转了打野、射手换了人，两个人也从不起眼的小胖子渐渐长成清秀的青春男子。说来lpl盛产射手，ig却是打上中野的队伍。这艰难的一条路总得有队伍走。ig总是不一样的，ig永远是不一样的，在爱他们的人心里和他们自己心里都是与众不同的。没有队伍再能有那样一个六级最强辅助，没有队伍能再有那样一对双子星。</p><p>一切发生过的，都不会重现。就比如S4，刘志豪顶着天才还在别扭着打中单还是上单位置，顽固而幼稚地守着一份不知名叫尊严还是骄傲的少年气——直到一个说汉语磕磕巴巴，遇见人只会笑得见牙不见眼却杀穿过lck的小胖子出现在他的世界里，告诉他，天外有天。</p><p>料想他出道在ig，成长在ig，是ig的大哥刘谋孙亚龙带着他走上s2的世界舞台、为他选了鬼才乌鸦带他领略人情冷端，是ig·zz1tai这个id让faker也赞对线强势。与此同时，也是ig让他遇见了人生的岔路口，而这岔路口，名叫宋义进。他从前哭过沉默过，自怨自艾过，也搂着这男孩肩膀笑过歌唱过酣睡过。</p><p>算起来，刘志豪的青春年少里历历在目都是ig的事，ig的人。</p><p>刘志豪签约签到了s6年底。队伍来问他要不要续约，他看了看新签下的冠军上单杜不传，恍然发现当不再被人需要时，心里的某一些渴望又再一次野火吹又生。也有队伍来找他续约做上单，平心而论，ig两年上单生涯两年中单生涯，他是个十分称职的上单。可是人生在世称职就够了吗？刘志豪照照镜子，发现镜子里那个人，如此陌生又熟悉。</p><p>他最终签下了蛇队中单的转会约。不出所料，宋义进第一时间跑来找他，他却不肯看着那熟稔的韩国男孩。“因为是你我才愿意让出来中单的，”刘志豪深吸一口气，眼睛不看宋义进，怕看了之后记忆会往回倒退，退到所有事都没发生的时候，“现在我也得为自己做点事。”</p><p>刘志豪终于要离开，雏鸟终于要飞向另外一片未知的天宇。说来真是好笑，混沌里因为遇到了另外一个人才开始面对真正的世界和自我，而当他终于清楚自己想要的是什么，他却要离开这个旁敲侧击教会他什么是人生和爱的同伴。</p><p>是你给我成为自己的契机，当我成为自己便要告别你。世界多奇怪啊，兜兜转转原来只是一种鲟环，结果和开端完美闭合在一起。刘志豪在无尽的沉默里骤然感到嘲讽——他如何能对着这个人说出这些坦诚的话？他如何能对着自己的曾经对着自己的光环对着自己欢愉过的青春和难平过的残局说出这些话？</p><p>他不能。虽然通过了这场考验，他才算真正从“年少无知”里毕业。但是他依旧不能。</p><p>刘志豪背对着宋义进，倔强不肯回头，难得的失态。他教养是一等一的好，性格也随和阳光，却在最后决定分别时不肯留个兄弟情深的善终。不过谁能怨罪他呢？这是刘志豪留给这因果最后的软弱和坚持。</p><p>“可是我.....我不想你走。”他听见背后的那个声音，柔柔糯糯，但是他不能回头，他已经不能再回头。</p><p>“以后我会常回来看你们，”刘志豪咬牙，“我们都还在上海，总不至于再也见不到面了。”是的，不至于再也见不到，各自都心知肚明，却是再见已经各自为战，再也不是琴弦上泠泠的姿态陪着小孩，弹着林俊杰，背后“鸭儿咯”“小伙子你想不想和我谈恋爱”。</p><p>“要拍了！！要拍了！！老宋你赶紧过来！！！”王柳羿喻文波在前面招呼着宋义进。却原来当年的肉鸡宝宝也变成了老宋、打碟少年也蜕变老斯维因。刘志豪当年也录过垃圾话，他说的是什么？“请打败我吧，这样我才能变得更强。”时光里问问谁真的打败过他吗？除了时光自己，从没有人试图摧折他，从没有人试图赐予他，也从没有人试图离开他。</p><p>世界妙就妙在，它改变了你我，却凭借着我们自己的手。</p><p>ig的众人和刘志豪也关系颇好，此时自然而然一起往拍摄的场地里走。上单们先去拍了，刘志豪和宋义进因为有梗所以并没有跟严君泽姜东槿一起。垃圾话不玩梗，那不是太弟弟了？一团人嘻嘻哈哈走着，“你可别被我打哭了！”</p><p>“放屁，s5的时候你哭谁给你擦的眼泪！”</p><p>“那你春季赛就毁了我一件队服？”</p><p>“那你拿冠军奖杯来换啊！”</p><p>说来当年那只ig最遗憾的就是，宋义进刘志豪从来没有碰过lpl奖杯。一次都没有。那年小小的刘志豪s5小组赛未能出线，在阔别三年的赛场上看看物是人非，眼泪瞬间流了下来——那是趋近于无枝可栖的孤苦。s2输了有大哥在前面扛着，s5再没有大哥了，于是他把目光投向宋义进，那红头发的小胖子过来抱住了他，什么话都没说。于是刘志豪的心终于重重的坠在了地上，无力而熨贴地昏睡下去。</p><p>那个时候的姿态和rookie，仿佛只要还剩下一场比赛，只要宋义进和刘志豪在一块，在这个ig，输了也不至于太过害怕。</p><p>今年春季赛刘志豪转会到rng，半决赛正面对上ig鏖战五局之后终于顽强战胜了曾经的老东家，那赐予了21岁刘志豪几乎一切成长的感知的ig。如今他终于也亲手完成了自己青春的结业，一手炼金为自己的第一个lpl冠军铺了康庄大，却以亲手断送宋义进通往总决赛的路的方式。因果循环间，他仿佛看见的还是那对不起眼的小中野抱在一起，为他们共同的梦而狂喜同悲。扪心自问，那些一起做的梦哪去了？然而泪眼问花花不语，乱红飞过秋千去。</p><p>刘志豪恳求的眼神看看队友，看看裁判。队友们都知他心思，拍拍这个魂不守舍的人肩膀，示意他快些过去。于是刘志豪便看见了那一张嚎啕的面孔，和当年一同哭泣时别无二致。时光轮转间或许有一部分的我们变了，然而还有一部分永远变不了。比如好胜，比如不屈，比如......比如珍重着你，珍重着逝去的我。</p><p>想到这刘志豪一哂，“今年输给我们，可别哭鼻子，丢不丢人。”宋义进自然而然攀上了高一些少年的肩膀，就像三年前他们每一天做的那样。两个二十一岁的青年，一高一矮，勾肩搭背，仿佛从旧日的照片里走出来，被世界和分秒打磨去了一层又一层的赘枝和戾气，剩下坚硬而灼热的心。这颗心，即使换了身份、换了背景、换了天地，依然历历在目难以忘怀。</p><p>可虽然水和水没什么两样，然而长江和黄河、东海与北海、南极和北极，永远不可同日而语。他们俩对视一眼，看见了对方眼睛里的欢快和坦然，便已经明白，这黑金和银白两团现在如何交汇，最后也会泾渭分明分开。满满一屋人被贴上“ig”或是“rng”的标签，各自道过珍重和再见，而后背道而驰抑或殊途同归，去往他们该有的终点。他们也将转过头去追上自己的队伍，看向明天和未来，再也不回去。</p><p>未来千般好，何必念念不弃追，也是再也回不去。</p><p>两个人的背影在甬道尽头渐渐细微成一个永恒的点。而在场馆外，月亮依旧在白莲花般的云朵里穿行，高高的钢铁森林上，谁等着听谁讲一讲过去的事情。</p><p>“南京见。”</p><p>“南京见。”</p><p> </p><p>-end-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>